narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Die Elemente
Neue Elemente Ranton = Sturm-Freisetzung (Suiton mit Raiton) von Darui Enton = Brand-Freisetzung von Sasuke was haltet ihr davon? --Th(ôô)mas 16:57, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ma ne Frage sind die namen selbstausgedacht--Kasch 17:28, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Da würd ich erstmal fragen, wo du das her hast, die Übersetzung. ..::Aeris::.. 17:30, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :also Ranton und Enton kommen ja beide im neuen chapter vor, und die übersetzung hab ich aus dem englischen narutopedia --Th(ôô)mas 08:30, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, tja, wenn das so stimmt... findet man vielleicht noch ne zweite Quelle, für den Fall, dass den Engländern da einfach ein Fehler unterlaufen ist? (Wir glauben ja nicht alles, was auf anderen Wikis oder Foren steht... ;) ) ..::Aeris::.. 08:50, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::nun aber bei ranton bin ich mir sehr sicher, schau mal bei darui genau hin, er hat 2 tattoos an seinen schultern, seine beiden elemente die er beherrscht, hmmm das klingt für mich so wie bei yamato, "rechte hand für erde, linke hand für wasser", und wegen enton, entweder is es auch eine kombination aus 2 elementen, bei sasuke wäre das dann katon und raiton, oder es ist einfach ein "verstärktes" katon, nur statt mit feuer eben amaterasu flammen --Th(ôô)mas 08:55, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::also meiner meinung ist was darui gemacht nichts anderes als erst wasser auf jemand zu spritzen und raiton einzusetzen damit eine bessere leitfähigkeit entsteht. ein kekai genkei sollte wirklich ein neues Element sein, wie Holz, und keine Combi! ::jetzt im neuen kapitel sehen wir yoton! Das ist auch nur ein Element, dass aus 2 besteht! aber jetzt noch was zu yoton... welche verbindung ist das??? wind und wasser??? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:14, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Also irgendwie siehts aus wie... Gummi-...Schleim-...Zeug. ..::Aeris::.. 09:16, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich würd mal vermuten Feuer und Erde... Ninjason 09:42, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist doch schon Lava. Achso... jetzt check ichs. Hier auf unserer Seite haben wir ja das "Youton" bereits als Lava-Element stehen, von dem 4-Schwänzigen war das doch, oder so. Und dass der Übersetzer "Yoton" und nicht "Youton" geschrieben hat... das wird wohl das gleiche sein, oder? ..::Aeris::.. 09:44, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 466: Ist Jinton jetzt auch ein neues Element? Mannmannmann, da war Kishimoto wohl in seinem "Element" (höhöhö), so viele neue Elemente zu erschaffen. ..::Aeris::.. 09:32, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) kann man nicht sagen das die Elemente wie Enton, Sand, Staub Unterarten oder Abwandlungen der 5 Hauptelemente sind. So wäre Enton(Brand) eine veränderte Form des Elements Katon(Feuer) im fall enton kann es keine abwandlung sein, da es aus amaterasu besteht, zwar einem feuerjutsu, aber nur mithilfe des Mangekyou Sharingans anwendbar ist/ Sand..., da gab es schon einmal ne riesen diskussion, ob es sein könnte, di evermutung liegt nahe, aber Sand weißt bestimmte merkmale auf, die Doton Jutsus nicht haben, somit bleibt sand erstmal so stehen/ Staub, da wissen wir bis jetzt fast noch nichts, da es erst ein Jutsu und einen anwender gibt, es liegt aber die vermutung nahe, dass es eine Elementverbindung aus luft und erde ist und somit keine abwandlung von einem Element, eher eine fusion zweier elemente, ich hoffe das konnte dir helfenErnie1992 10:52, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätt da noch mehr Fragen: 1.Hat eigentlich jeder in Naruto die Affinität zu 2 Elementen oder gibt es auch Leute, die nur ein Element besitzen? 2.Und wie bekommt man heraus, welches sein 2. Element ist? Fließt immer ein Element durf die linke und eines durch die Rechte? 3.Ich hab in ner anderen Diskussion gelesen, dass das Element einer Person vom Geburtstag abhängt. Stimmt das? lg Marcel zu 1: Nein, es kann auch möglich sein, dass ein Charakter nur ein Element hat. Temari z.B. fällt mir spontan ein, die nur Wind hat/benutzt. zu 2: Also mit linker und rechter Hand wurde noch nie was gesagt, man weiß nicht, wie man das 2te Element rausfindet. zu 3: Nö, das wurde in Naruto nie angedeutet. ..::Aeris::.. 19:43, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) zu 1: das wissen wir nicht ob nur zu einem, keinem oder immer mehreren. es gibt auch charaktere, die 3-4 elemente besitzen und anwenden und auch solche, die immer nur ein element anwenden. ob z.B. temari die affinität auch zu einem anderen element hat oder nicht wissen wir auch nicht, vllt hat sie die ja, aber sie will kein training und zeit darauf verschwenden es zu trainieren und ausbilden damit sie es auch anwenden kann :/ wer weiß... zu 2: siehe "aeris" zu 3: siehe "aeris" Johnny/ジョニ一 00:42, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Also tappen alle im Dunkeln^^ Mehr als 2 Elemente haben/hatten doch nur Sasuke (Ka-,Rai- und Enton), Kakashi (Rai-, Do- und Suiton im Manga), die Mizukage (Sui-, Ka-,Do-,Yo- und Futton), Nagato (wegen Rinegan), Fuka (wegen Shikei Seppun) und Kakuzu (wegen der 5 Herzen). Also bleiben nur für Sasuke, Kakashi und Mei Terumii Erklärungen aus! Beim Enton isses wahrscheinlich so, dass alle Uchihas das erhalten, wenn sie Amaterasu erlernen. Bei Mei Terumii isses wahrscheinlich so, dass die durch die 2 Kekkei Genkai 3 Elemente hat. Bei Kakashi weiß ichs nich, aber eventuell hat der durch das Auge Obitos Elemente erhalten... Wär schön, wenn in die Richtung mal n paar Infos kämen... lg Marcel Spricht eigentlich etwas dagegen, die "neuen" Elemente, also Ranton, Jinton und Futton, im Fließtext innerhalb des Spoiler Tags zu erwähnen? Oder stehen die da nicht drinne, weil nicht zu 100% sicher ist, aus welchen Elementen die zusammengesetzt sind? Und bei der Gelegenheit noch etwas: Hab ich es richtig in Erinnerung, dass das Youton vom 4-schwänzigen (?) und das vom Mizukage evtl. nicht die gleichen sind? Ich meine mich nämlich daran zu erinnern, mal gelesen haben, dass beide beim Elementnamen ein anderes Schriftzeichen hatten. Wenn das stimmt halte ich das auch für erwähnens wert. Lego162 14:56, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :zu youton: man weiß noch nicht ob roushis und meis youton das gleiche element ist... dass sie unterschiedliche schreibweisen haben steht auch auf der Youton - Lava seite. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:35, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Genau, da wir nicht wissen, ob Ranton, Jinton, Futton und Enton wirklich aus 2 Hauptelementen bestehen, stehen sie da nicht im Fließtext. Die Information, an die du dich erinnerst, steht hier: Youton unter "Analyse". Dass beide Youtongs irgendwie auf kleinste Art und Weise verschieden sind, vielleicht aber auch nicht, halte ich auf der "Element"-Seite für unangebracht, da das zu sehr ins Detail geht. Auf der Youton-Seite halte ich es für vollkommen ausreichend. Hab ich dich überzeugen können? ..::Aeris::.. 15:44, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass die alle (außer Enton) Verbindungen aus Hauptelementen sind (ich mein, was sollen sie sonst sein oO), aber ich sehe ein, dass das nicht im Fließtext steht, solange es keine offizielle Bestätigung gibt. ^.^ Lego162 15:49, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- Mal eine Frage ich finde das ganze mit dem Elementen schwachsinnig vor allem Element Enton, Hitze, Staub Schnelligkeit usw. Ich meine ganz ehrlich entscheidet ihr nach Bauchgefühl was man zur Element z#hlt oder nicht? -.- Dann könnt ihr auch gleich Gen-Jutsu zur Elemente zählen weil der Mizukage sagt ja das er Yin-Element nutzer ist!! Wo ich das übrigens sage wäre Gen-Jutsu kombiniert mit einem anderem Element wie Feuer oder Blitz doch ganz Cool!!!! ^^ Freundliche Grüße der Rächer mit dem Fächer!!! 25.09.2011 :man entscheidet gar nichts. element ist das was in naruto als solches beschrieben und angegeben wird. und alle elemente hier SIND die elemente im sinne dieses mangas namens naruto. die yin-und yang-elemente sind auch elemente. was glaubst du, was ein element ist? glaubst du zu wissen, was ein element ausmacht? also rede keinen unsinn wenn du selbst keine ahnung hast. und die bezeichnungen der lemente wie "jinton - staub" oder "jinton - schnelligkeit" sind abenfalls alle richtig. wenn du hier nur um rumzumeckern bist, dann bist du hier fehl am platz. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:43, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ??? warum Gen-Jutsus zu den Elementen zählen. Weil Mizukage behauptet er beherrscht das Yin-Element und Yin bedeutet Gen bzw. Gen-Jutsu!! -.- vielleicht will Kishi die Jutsu´s irgend etwas besser darstellen oder sie spezieler definieren und macht es des so. aber man sollte da warten bis Kish das noch klärt. Bilder für Elemente da ich vorhin die grafik für di elemente neu gemacht hatte, hatte mich aeris auf die idee gebracht, für jedes einzelne element solch ein bild zu gestalten nun wollt ich euch einmal fragen was ihr davon halten ich wär sehr verbunden wenn ihr euch da mal gedanken drüber macht weil ich selber find die idee gut, über farben lässt sich diskutieren^^Ernie1992 19:53, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Hyouton2.png|Hyouton Datei:Mokuton2.png|Mokuton Datei:Jinton2.png|Jinton Datei:Youton2.png|Youton Datei:Futton2.png|Futton Datei:Ranton2.png|Ranton Datei:Shoton2.png|Shouton Datei:Enton2.png|Enton Datei:Shakuton01.png|Shakuton Datei:Bakuton01.png|Bakuton oder diese hier, könnt also zwischen farbigen oder einfachen schwarzen umrissen wählen Datei:Hyouton3.png Datei:Mokuton3.png Datei:Jinton3.png Datei:Youton3.png Datei:Futton3.png Datei:Ranton3.png Datei:Shoton3.png Datei:Enton3.png Also ich finde, dass Einfarbige am besten wären. Allerdings könnte man die ruhig schwarz ausmalen, muss ja nicht nur die Umrandung sein. So wie das Enton. ..::Aeris::.. 20:11, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Untere Galerie - Ganz klar. Die obere ist mir iwie zu unübersichtlich. Die untere ist toll - kannst du da noch eine einfarbige Galerie machen (also mit Farben ausmalen) nur zum abgleich? Ninjason 21:12, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ich seh grad auf der Haptseite ist schon eine. Ninjason 21:12, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ich finde die obere reihe besser. nur sollte man bei elemenverbindungen (mokuton, hyouton,...) den inneren kreis in weiß lassen, so sind die zeichen dann sehr gut zu erkennen. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:48, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) mir gefallen auch die oberen besser, weil man anhand der farben die 2 grundelemente erkennen kann (ja ich weiß, noch ist nichts sicher). Und wenn man das Schriftzeichen in der Mitte einfach weiß macht, kann mans auch prima lesen, zumindestens die, die die schriftzeichen verstehen ^^ Lego162 07:49, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ich bin auch für die farbigen...aber der hintergrund könnte vllt transparent sein und du könntest eventuell weniger abstand zum rand machen (also die graue fläche kleiner). kannst ja mal bei einem bild ausprobieren und hochladen! ahja das bild auf der hauptseite ist nicht schön...der hintergrund ist zu dunkel! Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:05, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) zu den oberen, inwiefern transparent, zu der grafik au der seite, ähm weelche fareb schlckst denn vor weil bei helleren farben sieht man das gelb von raiton kaum noch 15:32, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich denke da soll gar nichts transparent sein, wozu auch. zu diesem grauen hintergrund: es sollte vllt einfach weiß oder in farbe des hintergrunds der fingerzeichen sein, die ganz hell ist und, glaube ich, passen wird. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:44, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 150px|thumb|besser? top, gefällt mir gut, nur noch wie gesagt das schriftzeichen einheitlich weiß machen, damit man es gut lesen kann *thumbs up* Lego162 16:08, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ja, sieht super aus. @lego162: glaube, das schriftzeichen ist schon weiß ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 18:01, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::jetzt seh ichs auch; dan kann man mal sehen wie mies mein Dell-Laptop auf der Arbeit ist xD Lego162 19:16, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) also nochmal an alle vor allem die admins, kann ich die letzte version nun überall einfügen?Ernie1992 19:49, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :mir gefällts so sehr gut! '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:00, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mir gefallen die mehrfarbigen besser, da man nicht so leicht etwas verwechselt(ich zumindest nicht^^). Außerdem machen es andere Seiten auch so ähnlich.--Sasori17 19:18, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Können wir Jinton und Ranton nicht zu einem gewissen Grad entspoilern? Die Jutsus aus dem 3. Shippuudenfilm sind doch auch keine Spoiler. Wäre nett wenn das jemand ändern könnte. Genau wie Shouton in der obrigen Tabelle auf der einen Seite für die Elemente LipiNoBakuha 17:12, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :da jinton und ranton ursprünglich elemente aus dem manga sind, also von kishi, sollen sie erstmal ganz normal gespoilert bleiben. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:16, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Erlernen von Elementen Im Manga und Anime sieht man ganz klar, wie man Fuuton-Chakra erlernt. Doch mich würde mal interessieren, wie erlernt man eigentlich andere Elemente, z.B. Suiton?--Sasori17 19:20, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Eigentlich sieht man, wie man lernt, es zu verwenden. Man muss ja schon die Veranlagung dazu haben. Man kann aber im Rückblick von Sasuke (Fight gegen Naruto im Valley of the End) auch einigermaßen mitbekommen, wie man sein Katon-Chakra in den Griff bekommt. Ninjason 19:27, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) HI ich habe da mal eine Frage müsste eigentlich nicht die Blitz Element Jutsus effektiver gegen Wasser Element Jusus sein als gegen Erd Element Jutsus. :nein, nicht zwingend. im manga ist die reihenfolge halt anders und das auch nur wenn es gleich starke jutsus sind. dass das wasser elektrizität leitet ist klar, ist auch hier im manga nicht anders. schwächer muss es dadurch nicht zwingend sein. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:38, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) neue Elemente Es würde mich nicht wundern wen es neben dem Element Dunkelheit auch irgend wen Licht geben wird. HI ich habe mir überlegt wegen des Rikudou Sennin 6 Elements es könnte doch sein das man es sich dabei um ein Kompination aus allen 5 Hauptelementen handelt. ---- hi ich habe mal eine Frage zu dem Element Brand/Enton. kann es sein das Amaterasu selbst zu dem Element gehört. :ja, das könnte gut möglich sein. wahrscheinlich ist es auch so. nur bis jetzt ist es halt noch nicht bestätigt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'''Johnny/ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)'[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']]]] 10:05, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ist mir nur so mal in den Sinn gekommen. weil wen Sasuke oder Itachi es angewand haben keine Fingerzeichen machten und beim Kampf Sasuke vs. Raikage waren die Schwarzen Flammen wieder zu sehen und da war es ein Enton Jutsu. 6 Hauptelemente Es wird doch gesagt, dass der Rin'neganträger sechs Elemente beherscht. Es gibt aber nur 5 Hauptelemente! Könnte mit dem 6 Element nicht das Mokuton gemeint sein? Hashirama ist ein direkter Nachfahre vom Rikudou Sennin und das Mokuton ist das bisher stärkste Element das wir kennen und dazu gibt es immer noch viele Rätsel die noch nicht gelöst sind? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 09:06, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass das mokuton gemeint ist. Denn gerade bei hashiramas mokutonstil wird sehr schön verdeutlicht was mokuton ist. Nämlich die erschaffung von leben. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:31, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Das das sechste Element das Onmyoton ist sollte unter Spoiler gesetzt werden.KuramaNaruto 12:25, 12. Aug. 2013 :nein, sollte es nicht. das onmyouton ist schon seit kapitel 510 bekannt, und somit ist diese vermutung jiraiyas kein spoiler. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:57, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi leute hab mal ne Frage. Ist Youton nun Yang-chakra elemnt oder doch Lava element, weil beim Artikel die Dinge gleiche Namen besitzten.91.21.232.145 11:14, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Ninja136